


The simple truth.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: It's the night before John marries Kayleigh. As him and Paul talk, Paul realises that John is as insecure as he has ever been, despite Kayleigh's obvious love for him.Can Paul step up ?.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 10





	The simple truth.

**Author's Note:**

> The companion piece to LAST NIGHT.

" Another sniffer James ?" Paul asked, shaking the Bacardi bottle.

" Why not , your best mate only gets married once? "

" You didn't " 

" Eh ?"

" You got married three times"

" Ah, but I'm not your best mate Paul, I'm John's"

" So my best mate got married three times ?" John shrugged.

" Exactly " Jim smiled.

" I'm lost " Paul shook his head and poured two Bicardi's. 

" How you managed to fool three women into marrying you beats me " John chuckled.

" I'm quite a catch you know " 

" Don't talk pish Jim "

" I'm telling you Paul, gods honest"

" Must be his wallet. " John quipped.

" It's because I've got an enormous penis " 

John and Paul burst out laughing.

" What are you two laughing at ?"

" You've got some imagination Jim, I'll give you that " Paul said shaking his head. 

" Chantelle told me, when she dumped me "

" No she didn't "

" Aye she did "

" I was there Jim mate"

" She said I had a huge penis, I remember that "

" What she said was, that she'd never met as big a dick as you, and she probably never would again "

" Exactly " Jim winked.

" No you tit, what she meant was………."

John's phone interrupted his explanation. He nodded as he listened.

" Okay love ". 

He hung up and went to the door. A few seconds later, he returned with Jim's sister.

" Right Magic Mike, Angela is here for you"

" Come on then Tubs , I've got a busy day tomorrow, get your arse in the car "

" Okay sis " Jim lifted his jacket and slipped it on .He shook Paul's hand.

" Make sure he's okay eh ?" He said under his breath .

Paul nodded.

"John it's been a pleasure mate " Jim hugged him and slapped his back.

" See you tomorrow mate "

" Sure will John buddy, and this time tomorrow night you'll be Mister Redmond "

" I'm Mister Redmond now you twat "

" And ?" 

" Get out of here you bloody lunatic "

Paul and John waved as Angela drove off, her drunk brother waving enthusiastically from the passenger seat. 

" He's nuts you know that ?" Paul looked at his younger brother.

" I know, but he makes me look like I'm in Mensa "

" You are in Mensa "

" See " 

" Ho ho, very funny not !!"

" Fancy a pizza ?" 

" Hawaiian, with spicy wedges for me buddy "

" You sick bastard, pineapple on pizza, yuck "

" I'm not asking you to eat it am ah ?"

" Sick, sick ,sick "

" You order, I'll tidy the kitchen okay "

John stood to attention and saluted.

An hour later the two brothers were slumped in the chairs in John's living room, both having eaten to excess. Paul was watching his little brother, trying to read him, they were very different characters, but they were very close.

" I don't like it when you're quiet like this John "

" It's called thinking "

" It'll never catch on "

"You should try it "

" God no, I'd end up getting hooked, then I'd have to think all the time, about lots of things, I'm not willing to risk it "

" And you think Jim's nuts ?"

" Soooo, you thinking about anything or anyone in particular?"

" What do you think ?"

" Nice try , but you won't get me that easy "

John shook his head smiling.

" She loves you John, and that's the bottom line "

" I know she does "

" Want to know what I think you're thinking ?"

" Go on then, fill me in "

" Am I good enough? "

John sat and looked coldly at Paul, he sighed and slumped his shoulders.

" So you think that too ?" He eventually said.

" No, I don't and I never have, I never would, because it's not true"

" You know her Paul, you know how she looks, how she is, how fantastic a person she is, what does she possibly see in me ?"

" Fishing for complements, eh ?"

" She's magnificent Paul, "

" So are you in your own way "

" So you say "

" So she says "

" What if I don't live up to her expectations?"

" You do "

" What if………..?"

" John, listen mate, Kayleigh isn't stupid, okay sometimes she says things before she speaks, or asks a naive question, or uses the wrong word altogether, but she is sharp as a tack about things that matter, and you matter, she works with you, lives with you and sleeps with you, you go away together, go out together, and have your future together planned out, I think she knows what she's getting, and I don't think there is any expectation of hers that you haven't met"

" We seem so miss matched "

" That's good sometimes "

" Wasn't last time "

John could see Paul glaring at him, this could go two ways now, hopefully it went verbal.

" You're a complete effing prick do you know that, a complete and utter fucking dickhead?"

" I was……"

" How is she even in your mind now eh ? " Paul was flushing with anger.

" Look……….."

" There is a little loving redhead, a few miles away from here who worships the ground you walk on, who is excited beyond belief to be marrying you tomorrow, the sweetest sexiest most beautiful woman that you will ever meet in your lifetime, and you're harking back to a cold hearted bitch who only needed you to look respectable for work, what's wrong with you, you've got a screw loose buddy, you're out of order "

" There's certain parallels "

" Is there fuck, this is nothing like that, how can you even think it ?"

" Her and I were as dissimilar as Kayleigh and me "

" Charlotte never loved you John, accept it and let it go "

" That's it you see, I thought she did, I was positive she did "

" Shit " Paul said through his teeth .

" You see ?"

" Yes, I see "

The two brothers sat quietly both lost in thought. 

" I wish dad was here " 

" Aye " John smiled, " I miss the old bugger"

" I mean to talk to you, he knew how to handle you ".

" Handle me ?"

" He thought like you do, he could get into your brain, he could reason with you, he understood you"

" And you don't?"

" Not like him no, I'm not smart enough "

" You're degree educated "

" Thick as shit compared to you though, we both know it "

" You're not thick "

" I don't know how to get you to see what I see John, I wish I could, I wish for one second I could let you feel what I feel about Kayleigh's love for you, and I must admit I'm disappointed that I would have to, why can't you just accept the fact that this is it, this is the once in a lifetime love, the fact that you have doubts about Kayleigh loving you is beyond me it really is "

" How can she though, seriously how ?"

" How the fuck can I answer that ?"

" Sorry "

" What is wrong with you John ?"

" Eh ?"

" I'm not being a smart arse John, I'm serious pal, what's wrong that you just can't sit back and enjoy this, enjoy the fact that you're getting married to the girl of your dreams, grasp it, don't hold it at arms length and study it, that's not what it's for "

" Kayleigh deserves the best in life "

" Give her it then "

" I……."

" Know your problem John, you don't appreciate you "

" You what ?"

" Describe yourself "

" Piss off "

" Go on tell me about you "

" You're my brother, you know about me "

" I want you John Redmond, to tell me about John Redmond "

" As in ?"

"As in you tell me what you think you're like "

" Why ?"

" Humour me "

" I'm a fat , slightly greying……."

" That's enough " Paul held his hand up.

" Eh ?"

" That there, in a nutshell sums it up buddy, negativity pure negativity"

" I am fat "

" The point is ,you're focused on your negative traits, you should be thinking about the good bits she's getting, because this isn't how you see you is it, this is how you think she sees you, am I right ?"

" It's, I mean ……."

" Think about it John, try looking at you through……"

" Her eyes ?"

" I was going to say through her heart actually " Paul continued.

John smiled.

" I know a lot more about how she feels than you realise, her and Claire are fairly close now, and mum treats her like a daughter already, and she's told them things " Paul nodded.

" What things ?"

" Nice things lovely things, things that prove to them how much she loves you, if we all know, why can't you believe "

" She tells me every day she does "

"But as far as you're concerned it's all lies eh ?"

" She is not a liar, don't you speak like that "

" Listen to yourself bro, she's not a liar, fine I agree with you one hundred percent, there isn't a deceitful bone in her body, and she tells you she loves you, so why hasn't it sunk in eh?"

" It's just, I mean ……., her and me,........, I can't find the words "

" Try harder, I've got all night "

" I have never done anything in my life that would warrant me deserving her "

" What the fuck does that mean ?"

" I don't deserve her "

" Who says ?"

" I do "

" So, I'll say you do, where does that leave us ?"

" She's perfect Paul !!"

" So you say "

" Eh ?" 

" She's too short for me "

" What ?"

" Short, I like tall girls like Claire, long legs you see, also I'm not a fan of freckles, don't get me wrong I'm not saying I hate them I'm just saying they're not my cup of tea, also, and no offence meant, she's a bit too lippy for my tastes "

" You think ?"

" Just my opinion bro"

" Well it's not mine, I think she's perfect"

" So does my opinion not count? "

" Not really no, I'm the one marrying her, it's mine that counts "

" And hers ?"

" Obviously "

" And she thinks you painted the stars and hung the moon "

" Eh?"

" But that's just her opinion of course ".

" For not wanting to think too much, you worked that out well Paul, well done "

" See what I mean though ?"

" Yes, Kayleigh's opinion of me, is very different from my opinion of me, and it's her opinion that counts "

" Wow I'm good " Paul chuckled.

" I'm just afraid of something going wrong "

" Of course you are "

" I mean in the relationship "

" So did I "

" I'm being over critical aren't I ?"

" The way I see it is this, Kayleigh has a simple desire John, do you know what that is ?"

" Man of her dreams, fairytale wedding, lots of babies ?"

" Long term perhaps, but the one thing she wants from you, is for you to love her with the intensity that she loves you, all she needs from you is for you to love her, she doesn't need a manicured male model, with the highlights, six pack, perfect teeth and fake tan "

" Obviously "

" See you're doing it again !"

" Sorry "

" She wants someone to hold her at night, share her life, tell her it's gonna be alright even when he knows it's not and to keep on doing it. Someone happy to wash her back, paint her toenails, and hold her hair when she's sick, that's what she wants, and that's exactly what she's getting with you".

" I know, I know "

" Do you trust me ?"

" Of course "

" John, if I thought for a minute that going through with this would hurt you, or her, I'd say something, as much as we fight, and argue, you're my brother, I love you and I wouldn't let you get hurt"

" I know that buddy "

" You know I envy you don't you ?"

" Piss off Paul, you were born with the looks, the confidence and the charm"

" I wish I had your confidence "

" MY, confidence "

" I've seen you on stage remember, there could be a thousand strangers there, but you'll walk on play a song or two, crack a gag and by the end of your gig, they're eating out of your hand, that my friend takes real confidence "

" Never looked at it like that "

" That's why you annoy me "

"What , just that ?"

" No, lots of things about you annoy me, but that in particular "

" Why, pray tell ?"

" On stage you're super confident, you know that you know your stuff, and you know if it isn't going how you want ,you've got the courage to change it so it does, you adapt to it "

" There's a but coming, isn't there ?"

" But, in real life the thought of change scares you, the simple truth John is you're frightened "

John stared at Paul for a few minutes, then shrugged.

" This isn't just a wedding Paul "

" There's no such thing as just a wedding "

" What I mean is that this is so much more to Kayleigh, this is the culmination of decades of dreams and plans, she had this planned out in her head since she was a teenager for God's sake. She wanted the man of her dreams and a fairytale wedding "

" And lots of babies "

" Aye, lots of babies ." John smiled.

" And your point is ?"

" This is so special to her "

" Isn't marrying Kayleigh special to you ?"

" Of course it is "

" So you are both getting what you want ?"

" Man of her dreams ?"

" She thinks so, and as we agreed it's her opinion that counts "

" True "

" John, Kayleigh is convinced that you're the one, instead of continually trying to think of of reasons to prove to yourself that you can't be, try to find ways to make sure you are, become what she thinks you are "

" She's something very special my Kayleigh "

" Very "

" She's so outgoing and bubbly, at times "

" Claire thinks she's lovely, especially since Ben and the water balloon fiasco "

" I got half the story from Kayleigh, what happened exactly?"

" Claire spent three hours getting her hair and make up done, we had a corporate night that night, Ben and Sophie had been playing silly buggers all day, anyway Claire walked into a large water balloon aimed at Sophie, smacked her right in the boat race, three hours and a hundred quid down the swanny, anyway just as it happened your Kayleigh arrived to drop something off, anyway to cut to the chase Kayleigh sat Claire down and within half an hour had Claire's hair and makeup completely redone, and her face was according to her, better than when she left the salon"

" That was lucky "

" Don't think Claire saw it like that "

" I don't imagine she would "

Suddenly Paul started laughing.

" What's funny ?"

" Mums already said if you and Kayleigh were to split up, she wants custody of Kayleigh "

" I she told me that too "

" Mum and Claire get on, but mum and Kayleigh that's a whole different ball game"

" Why is that, do you think ?" John was genuinely curious.

" You know how mum is, years ago she had a row with Claire, and Claire didn't really stand up for herself, Kayleigh did "

" When was that ?"

" Oh don't you know ?"

" Obviously not "

" Just after you got engaged, mum and her were discussing wedding plans, I don't know what the issue was, but mum as usual put her tuppence worth in, a heated exchange ensued, and mum said, like she often does, that will be over my dead body missy, Kayleigh looked her straight in the eye and replied I can arrange that right now if you want Joan "

" She never did ?"

" God's honest "

" Did mum tell you that ?"

" No, nana was an eyewitness, she was pissing herself when she told me, she reckons Kayleigh got mums respect right there and then "

" There's not many as feisty as mum " John grinned. 

" She is and mum knows it "

" Met her match "

John went and got a couple of soft drinks, then slumped back into the chair.

" Dad would have loved Kayleigh" he said staring into the distance.

" Imagine those two together, they've got the same sense of humour, they would have wound each other up mercilessly, or ganged up on us ?"

" They would have been best friends " 

" Just like you and him eh ?" Paul said.

" He didn't have a favorite "

" I've no favourite's lads, I hate you both equally " Paul could imitate his dad's Scottish voice perfectly. 

John laughed out loud .

" Old bugger would have been here with us tonight, telling his stories, reminiscing making us laugh, enjoying time with his boys "

" Getting pissed "

" Obviously "

" He liked a shandy or ten did old Redmond " Paul raised his glass, " Martin Redmond cheers "

" Cheers " John raised his glass.

" Our lives are never going to be the same John, you know that don't you ?"

" Our ?"

" Kayleigh is such a force of nature, you'll be the one putting a ring on her finger, but it feels like the whole family is marrying her, she visits Nana on her own, she takes Ben and Sophie out, she goes on girly days with Claire and our Julie, and her and mum gang up on you "

" And you ?"

" Me ?"

" You Paul ?"

" I love her, not in a pervy way, she's got you planning a long term future, and as your brother that's nice to see, and I love her for getting you thinking like that "

" Thanks "

" This is special John, very special, you see that don't you ?"

" I do "

Paul walked over to John.

" Stand up"

John stood and Paul hugged him, John hugged him back. Eventually they separated.

" I see now why mum doesn't care for this emotional bollocks, I'm shagged out talking " Paul said grinning.

" You seem to be a natural too "

" Nah, I had to fake it, anyway what time will I get you up ?"

" Nine "

" Nine it is then, right I'm off up the wooden hill, night John"

" Paul ?"

" What ?"

" Thank you "

" My pleasure"

" No seriously Paul, thanks "

Paul winked and headed upstairs.

John headed up ten minutes later, he knew he would have trouble sleeping, the excitement of marrying his dream woman tomorrow would keep him up. He couldn't wait.


End file.
